


盛夏（宇龙）R

by SW_Nice



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 澜巍衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Nice/pseuds/SW_Nice
Summary: 一辆宇龙car/现实为基点复健/微dirty talk/叫老公/得偿所愿
Relationships: 宇龙 - Relationship, 白朱 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	盛夏（宇龙）R

事情发生的太快了，朱一龙日常反应的慢半拍，直到演完最后一场戏，脱力一样的躺在地上，他才反应过来——原来夏季也可以这么短暂。  
忽然，他对白宇的那些情感要被彻底的封进角色里了，他那些所谓的临场发挥到底几分真几分假，他自己都不知道了。  
还好——白宇还不知道，他也不该知道，这样的情感，何必与人说。

可不尽如人意的太多了，那天晚上白宇到他房间里来找他，他也没做他想，谁知道这层窗户纸还是被捅破了。  
白宇好像喝了点酒，没上粉底的脸通红，就那么把朱一龙抵在门上狠狠亲吻，直把人吻得失了反抗的力气，就连那份就此别过的无畏也失去了。  
“龙哥，我不想杀青。”  
白宇哑着嗓子咬着他耳唇含糊不清地这样说，那朱一龙又何尝不是？  
“白宇，”朱一龙的喉结上下滑动了一下，被白宇轻轻叼住啃咬，“我们做吧。”

男人之间根本不需要什么过多的感情抚慰，只不过时机成熟，命里终有。  
两个人的衬衫和外裤裹挟着空气中泛起的层层涟漪落在地上，白宇好像怎么也吻不够，叼着朱一龙下唇咬个没完，像个啮齿类动物。  
白宇一只手抓着朱一龙的手腕放在他头顶，另一只手拨弄了一下他的乳首，哪成想朱一龙浑身震颤了一下，从口腔里发出嘤咛一声。  
“龙哥，你太敏感了。”  
朱一龙紧紧咬着下唇，可白宇每一次触碰都使他难以忍受，好像他全身上下都是敏感点一样。  
他看得到白宇，房间里并不是一片漆黑，只是有些昏暗，他们这种类似禁断类似偷情一样的行为，让朱一龙难得的更加兴奋。  
脸上看不到，可身体诚实的告诉白宇，他很喜欢。  
白宇放开对他的禁锢，头低下去埋在朱一龙跨间，一张嘴便将他早就站起来的阴茎含了进去，他并不深含，只略略吸住龟头，殷红的舌头一下一下舔着他柱身上那些青筋。  
年纪小一点的小孩儿还像逗弄他那样扬起上目线去看他难耐的神情，朱一龙就只是喘息，一声赛一声的急促悦耳，那声音在朱一龙自己听过真是再淫靡也没有了，可白宇却很是受用。  
他把他龙哥伺候爽了，他龙哥的快感是他给的，只这两点便让他更加卖力的为身下的人服务。  
“白宇…白宇快让开！”  
朱一龙伸手推拒着他，可多半都是在空中胡乱拨弄，也碰不到白宇，那种销魂蚀骨的快感激得他咬紧牙关却还是从口中溜出去漫长的呻吟，仿佛沉溺深海，朱一龙颤抖着身体，灼热顺着力气钻进白宇的口腔，乃至喉咙，充满了他的味道。  
“小白…白宇…”  
快感过后带来的却是无边无际的不安和寂寥，他越是爽，就越是空旷，朱一龙低低地叫白宇的名字，一双盛满了星河的眼睛紧紧追随着白宇，像是一闭眼这人就溜走了。  
“龙哥是不是爽了，接下来…估计会疼一下，但会更爽。”  
白宇轻轻吻了一下刚刚被他伺候的爽到的东西，然后朱一龙就又肉眼可见的硬了，白宇勾起唇笑了，他很高兴他龙哥的身体是为了他才激动的。  
润滑液是草莓味的，白宇放在手心捂热了才对着从未有人到访过的密处涂了过去，朱一龙本能的绞紧了他的手指，半张着嘴拼命的呼吸，不疼，有些胀，但最难受的是那份不安，把自己全身心的献出去的不安。  
可白宇凑过去吻了一下他被冷落了许久的乳首，他就想这一切倒也算不了什么。  
一根手指顺着润滑液在朱一龙身体里面平稳进出，白宇耐心的抚平他甬道里面每条褶皱，看他可以承受，便又递了一根进去，手指毫无章法的在这个秘密花园里乱窜，直到碰到一个小小的凸起。  
朱一龙绷紧了身体，连床单也被抓得惨兮兮，只一下就好像要了他的半条命，始终挺立着的阴茎也流出了晶亮的液体，不经多余的抚慰，他竟也能这么激动。  
“小白…小白，慢…啊，慢点”  
白宇这时候偏向是听不懂，不慢反快，且每一下都磕在他那一点上，看着他一点一点沉沦，说出更让人脸红的句子来，可就在朱一龙即将再次到达高潮的时候，他却停下来了，手指慢慢的抽出来，他把朱一龙的腿架在自己肩膀上，满意的看着那个密口一下一下紧张快速的翕张着。  
“龙哥，有机会也要让你自己看看你这里，很听话。”  
朱一龙骤然被扔在云端，那人又不肯抱他下来，他只好哄着眼睛躺在那不知如何是好，也还没反应过来接下来要发生什么事。  
手指和这根货真价实的东西怎么能比？这是真真正正的饱胀感，倒也没有白宇说的疼痛，可也没有他说的爽。  
不过很快朱一龙就得了趣，双手乖巧的抱着白宇的肩膀，一条腿勾着他的腰，另一条腿被白宇抱在臂弯，一下比一下用力，好像真的要把他整个人肏开，可朱一龙却体会到了一种名叫拥有的东西。  
起码这一刻，白宇是他的。  
“龙哥，你好软啊。”  
本以为一句话就结束了，没成想他还有下半句。  
“嘴唇软，胸软，屁股也软…”  
还过分的掐了掐朱一龙的臀肉。  
“话怎么这么多？”  
“龙哥不喜欢我话多，就是希望我用力干呗？”  
朱一龙抿起嘴，不想和他搭话，可白宇一只手掐着他胸前那粒，身下也不含糊的进的极深，就算这样还是抽出空说个没完。  
“宝贝儿，我想听你叫声老公。”  
“什么？！”  
朱一龙显然被他吓到了，浑身一颤，倒是白宇猝不及防的被夹了这么一下差点没忍住，随后便是泄愤一样的狂干。  
“叫老公，不叫我们就一直干下去。”  
白宇倒是知道了他敏感点，可次次都只是路过，不肯给他，直到朱一龙自己受不了挺了几下腰，把自己往白宇怀里送的更深，还被狠狠打了一下臀肉。  
“别骚，说了叫老公。”  
朱一龙满眼含泪，被他欺负的狠了，舔了舔嘴唇，像是做了一个为国为民的决定，发出的声音却比蚊子都小。  
“老公…”  
趁着朱一龙总算是松了一点口，白宇没再逗他，  
“乖，老公这就给你，要什么都给。”

月亮高悬，厚重的窗帘遮蔽了最后一点月光，白宇紧紧搂着怀里迷迷糊糊已经睡过去的朱一龙，亲了亲他的额头。  
郑重、坚定、虔诚。  
——傻子，我怎么会不知道，你那些心曲。

——FIN——@杉晚吸干玫瑰冰粉

/关于谁上谁下的问题，这跟地位高低没有任何关系，你情我愿罢了，感情里面计较那么多就没意思了，快乐就完了/


End file.
